Married and Kids
by sibuna2000
Summary: All of the girls and boys from Anubis house are married with kids. They have tough times but good times. People they hate might become friends or people they love will be their worst enemy. Will they survive their relationship? I don't know you read.
1. Chapter 1

Married and Kids

Patricia's POV  
"Gia?" I yelled from the kitchen. My 13 year old daughter came out of her room. She had my eyes, face, and hair. Her personality was just like Eddie's but she had my toughness.  
"Yeah mom." Gia said.  
"Dinner!" I yelled.  
"Finally! I love your cooking mom." Gia said running to the table. I love her. She never gives me a hard time. Her dad is at work now but will come soon.  
"Honey? I have something to tell you." I said.  
"What is it?" Gia asked me.  
"Well! How would you like it if you are a big sister." I said smiling. She laughed.  
"I've wanted to be one." Gia said happily.  
"It's a girl." I said.  
"A little sister." Gia said.  
"Are you excited?" I asked.  
"Totally!"  
Nina's POV  
"Jackie?" I said.  
"Yes mom?" My 13 year old daughter said. She looked like Fabian. His smartness and my personality mostly.  
"Daddy is coming home." I said.  
"Ahhhhh!" She yelled happily. She ran to me and gave me a huge hug.  
Fabian was at a convention for Egypt.  
"Mom! Lets celebrate."  
Amber's POV  
"Jasmine?" I called.  
"Huh?" My 13 year old daughter said. She is a blonde and has my face. Has Alfie's eyes but blue. Alfie is at work.  
"Dinner!" I said.  
"Kay!"  
Mara's POV  
"Emily come here!" I called to my 13 year old daughter. She looked just like me. I'm divorce so she is all I have.  
"Yeah mom?" Emily asked.  
"Auntie Amber, Nina, Patricia, and Joy are bringing Gia, Jackie, Jasmine, and Katie to Disney land with us. They are like your best friends since you were born." I said.  
"Really? Yay! Can't wait." Emily said happily.  
"Okay good!"  
Joy's POV  
"Mom?" Katie my 13 year old daughter called. She looked like me but with Jerome's hair and blue eyes.  
I was in bed crying because Jerome went away for a business trip for a whole month and he got hurt in a car accident .  
"Are you okay?" She asked me.  
"Katie there is something I need to tell you!" I said.  
"Dad isn't coming home tomorrow he got into a car crash and is in the hospital. He is in a coma. They said he might wake up in a few weeks." I said. She burst into tears and climbed in. She snuggled in my chest and cried. I kissed her hair.  
"It's okay baby." I said.  
"I love you mom." She said.  
"I love you too."

A/N  
So that's chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Kids Profile

Name: Gianna Rose Sweet (Selena Gomez when she was young)  
Nickname: Gia  
Age: 13  
Birthday: May 14 2000  
Time: 5:00am  
Parents: Patricia and Eddie Sweet  
Siblings: None  
Personality: Popular, Kind, and Tough  
Best Friends: Katie, Jackie, Jasmine, and Emily  
Enemies: Tori Rush and Riley Jenks

Name: Jacqueline Nathalia Rutter (me)  
Nickname: Jackie  
Age: 13  
Birthday: August 8 2000  
Time: 8:00pm  
Parents: Fabian and Nina Martin  
Siblings: None  
Personality: Popular, Kind, and Shy  
Best Friends: Katie, Jasmine, Emily, and Gia  
Enemies: Like Gia

Name: Kaitlyn Ann Clarke (Demi Lovato when she was young)  
Nickname: Katie  
Age: 13  
Birthday: March 9 2000  
Time: 8:00am  
Parents: Joy and Jerome Clarke  
Siblings: None  
Personality: Popular, Kind, and Tough  
Best Friends: Gia, Jackie, Jasmine, and Emily  
Enemies: Like Jackie and Gia

Name: Jasmine Daisy Lewis  
(Peyton List when she was young)  
Nickname: Jazz  
Age: 13  
Birthday: September 23 2000  
Time: 4:00pm  
Parents: Amber and Alfie Lewis  
Siblings: None  
Personality: Popular, Kind, and Loud  
Best Friends: Gia,Katie, Jackie, and Emily  
Enemies: Like Gia, Katie, and Jackie

Name: Emily Jade Jaffray (Vanessa Hudgens when she was young)  
Nickname: Em  
Age: 13  
Birthday: December 3 2000  
Time: 6:00am  
Parents: Mara Jaffray  
Siblings: None  
Personality: Popular, Kind, and Shy  
Best Friends: Gia,Katie, Jackie, and Jasmine  
Enemies: Like Gia, Katie, Jasmine, and Jackie

Name: Victoria Rush (Zendaya when she was young)  
Nickname: Tori  
Age: 13  
Birthday: May 30 2000  
Time: 4:00am  
Parents: KT Rush  
Siblings: None  
Personality: Popular, Evil, and Annoying  
Best Friends: Riley Jenks  
Enemies: Gia, Katie, Emily, Jasmine, and Jackie

Name: Riley Jenks (Bella Thorne when she was young)  
Nickname: Ri  
Age: 13  
Birthday: November 8 2000  
Time: 1:00am  
Parents: Willow Jenks  
Siblings: None  
Personality: Popular, Evil, and Very Annoying  
Best Friends: Victoria Rush  
Enemies: Like Victoria Rush


End file.
